


The First Choice

by Lynchemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Written Pre-Finale, Written pre-episode: s15e09 The Trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchemon/pseuds/Lynchemon
Summary: I decided I wasn't going to get my hopes up, then had this idea for the finale so so much for that I guess
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is messy because I just wanted this out there asap. So unless you can point out some glaringly obvious mistake, I'm not working on this any more than I have to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dean looks around the bunker map room, reorienting himself after feeling that way too familiar pull of being supernaturally transported. He sees Sam do the same to his right, all the way on the other side of the table, Eileen beside him. Then Rowena, Billie, and Amara - _who’s God now, I guess?_ And next to him is Cas, on the same side of the table; not as close as usual for them, but closer than they’ve been in what feels like a _very_ long time. 

He notes Chuck’s absence, but he was gone before they’d ended up back here anyway. Turns out God’s form ceased to exist when he did, no matter how much it acted like real carbon-based flesh and bone. 

“So that’s it?” Eileen asks the group, looking around for who will respond first. 

“Looks like,” Sam says as he signs. He looks to Amara for confirmation and she gives a small smile to the hunters. 

“Chuck is gone. I can feel the universe trying to fall apart without him, but I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen. I want to continue enjoying my freedom, and I’m not about to stop you from doing the same.” Amara’s voice is soft, like now that her brother’s gone, she can finally relax. 

“Aye, we’ve decided to keep things as they are. No more interference from Hell than is usual, though you’re always welcome to visit,” Rowena says, winking at Sam and Eileen. 

“No more resurrections either,” Billie adds. “Corrupt souls will go to Hell, good souls will go to Heaven, monsters will go to purgatory, and the empty gets to keep everything else. Any problems you create will be yours to fix alone, and if you die, you’ll _stay_ dead.” 

“So no interference at all? Complete freedom?” Dean asks. 

“Sounds like it,” Sam starts, but Dean’s already stopped paying attention. 

“It’s all really over? No one’s controlling us. No one’s influencing our decisions or nudging us any which way,” Dean says, mostly to himself, while everyone watches him seemingly come to terms with their new reality. “We’re free to make our own choices based on our own feelings and desires...” 

For the first time in what may be forever, Dean unclenches. His shoulders drop, his stance relaxes, and a small smile makes it’s way onto his lips. It’s like he’s a puppet whose strings have been cut – and in a way, that’s exactly what happened. 

Forgetting there’s anyone else in the room, Dean turns to Castiel, taking his hands and ever so gently pulling him closer. 

“Cas,” Dean softly speaks. “Marry me.” 

“What?” Castiel breathes. 

Dean squeezes Cas' hands and firmly declares, “I love you. I want you with me, always. This is my choice and I’m choosing you. Marry me?” 

Cas seems to melt then – all his hard edges going soft. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Cas gives a soft smile, full of adoration. “Yes. I love you too. This is what I want, with no outside influences.” 

Dean’s vaguely aware that everyone else has burst into conversation. Congratulating them, or planning their wedding he has no idea, and right now he's too giddy to care. 

It’s a new beginning. 

Team Free Will finally got what they were fighting for, and their first choice? 

To be happy. 


End file.
